


Lying to each other

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: A handsome new stranger arrives at Camelot, but what is his big secret?





	Lying to each other

Gwaine stepped into Camelot, the small bag on his back swaying , the breeze soft in his hair. He picked up an apple from a market trader's stall, biting into it. She glared at him, and he winked, blowing a kiss, and walked away, chewing. He heard shouting across the marketplace, and saw a man being knocked down, beaten with a broom handle. He winced on the man's behalf, watching him clamber to his feet and run away. Gwaine shook it off, heading towards the palace. 

He ducked through a side door, spotting a tall man in a red shirt, following him along the hallway. He turned around, stopping Gwaine. “Fetch me a wash basin,” the man demanded. “And bring it to my quarters.”  
“Oh, sorry, I don't-"  
“You would refuse your King?” The man looked down at him, squinting.   
“I might.” Gwaine stood as tall as he could.   
“I could have you beaten for that,” the King informed him, somewhat proud of himself.   
“Where would I find a wash basin?” Gwaine smiled charmingly, backing away.   
“The kitchens. Hurry along now.” 

After a fair bit of getting lost, and getting yelled at by guards, Gwaine found a wash basin, and made his way to the King's quarters. He knocked on the door, trying to avoid the steely gaze of the guard by the door. “Enter,” a voice called, and Gwaine pushed the door open, finding the King sat at his lunch table, a man sat opposite him. “Yes?”   
“I brought that wash basin you asked for,” Gwaine announced.   
“Ah, good,” the other man said, standing up.   
“Merlin, I'd like you scrubbed down and clean shaven by the time I get back. You, help him, would you?” The King looked at Gwaine expectantly.   
“I tried to tell you, I don't-"   
“What's your name?” The King looked at him, in a challenging sort of way, stepping into his space.   
“It's Gwaine.”   
“Well, Gwaine. Do as I say, and you won't get into any trouble. Got it?”  
Gwaine huffed. “I was just trying to say, I don't work here.”  
“You do now. I'll be back by third bells.” He directed this more at Merlin, who nodded, smiling as Arthur left the room. 

“Sorry about him,” Merlin apologised. “Arthur's perfectly reasonable, most of the time, but he does have a temper sometimes.”   
“So it seems.”  
“So, you don't work here?”   
“No. I arrived in Camelot today.” Gwaine swung his arms, bouncing on his toes. “Seeking work.”  
“I'd offer you the position of my manservant, but I don't have a vacancy.” Merlin got up, walking over the bowl of water, lathering soap in this hands.   
“So where's your servant today?”   
“Mother's sick,” Merlin articulated, rubbing soap on his face. “Sorry, could you grab me a towel from over there?” Merlin nodded towards an elegant wooden cabinet, sitting down in front of the mirror and taking out a razor blade.   
“Do you want me to do it?” Merlin nodded, carefully handing Gwaine the blade. “So, do you know where I could get work?” Gwaine splashed more water onto Merlin's face, setting to work with the blade.   
“I think the kitchen staff is full. And there's no shortage of- oh I'll tell you what.” Merlin stopped talking so Gwaine could shave close to his mouth.   
“What?” Gwaine took the blade away.  
“I believe Sir Percival is in need of a manservant.”   
“Who?” 

Gwaine finished shaving Merlin, rinsing his face off and drying it carefully. “So. Sir Percival?”   
“Ah yes. One of the King's knights. And a good friend, of course. But relatively new, and in search of someone trustworthy.” Merlin cocked an eyebrow, measuring up Gwaine.   
“Oh, absolutely. You can trust me.”  
“He'll be coming back from patrol just now. But I'll introduce you later. What brought you to Camelot?”   
Gwaine sniffed. “It's as good a place as any. I'm a wanderer.”  
“I see. Where are you from?”  
“I'm not sure, exactly. Somewhere west.” Gwaine shrugged. “And you?”   
“I was born in a small village in Cenred's kingdom. Came to Camelot, gods, twelve years ago. When I was nineteen.” Merlin nodded, sitting down on the bed. “Have you eaten today?”   
“I had an apple,” Gwaine told him, Merlin gesturing to the lunch table. “No, I can't possibly.”  
“Help yourself. They always send far too much.” Gwaine picked up a hunk of bread, spreading it with soft butter. “Right. Percy should be ready by now. Shall we?” 

Merlin opened the door to Percival's chambers, pushing Gwaine in front. “Afternoon.”   
“Afternoon,” Merlin replied, smiling.   
“Who's this?”  
“I'm Gwaine. Nice to meet you.” Percival nodded stiffly.  
“We thought he could work as your manservant,” Merlin explained. “You are still in need of one?”   
“Ah, yes, yes. Thank you.” Merlin pushed Gwaine forward. “Are you hunting with us tomorrow Merlin?”   
“I might do,” Merlin said, shrugging.  
“I hope to see you then,” Percival said, smiling.   
“I'll leave you two to become better acquainted,” Merlin allowed them, nodding as he left the room. 

Gwaine stood as Percival circled him, standing up straight. “It is Gwaine, right?”   
“Yes.” Gwaine nodded quickly.   
“Have you ever done this before Gwaine?”   
“Here and there.”   
“Right, right. I haven't, just to tell you,” Percival admitted, biting his lip.   
“I see.”   
“So, what normally happens here?”   
Gwaine shrugged, glancing around the room. “Normally I'd be whipped for speaking out of turn at this point.”   
“Would you now?” Percival chuckled. “Well, I suppose I should tell you your duties?”   
“If you like.”   
“Well, um, polishing my armour, that's for one. Laundry, that's something. Do you fight?”   
“Yes I do.”  
“Good. Then you'll join me in training, and on hunting trips. Fetching my meals, if needed. Will that all be alright?” Percival sat down at his table.   
“Absolutely.”  
“Do you have a room here at the palace?”  
“I don't have anywhere yet. I only arrived today, you see.”   
“I see. Well, I have a small bedroom available to you. There's a bit of a draught, and it's not the most comfortable, but I'll pay you, and you can make it nice.”   
Gwaine nodded thankfully. “Thank you very much.”   
“Right. Well you can settle yourself in, I'm eating with friends tonight. You can explore the castle, if you like, or-"   
“I'm quite tired. I might get some sleep.”  
Percival scratched the back of his head. “Take a blanket from the cupboard. Make yourself at home.”  
“You're very kind,” Gwaine told him, smiling. Percival smiled back, swallowing, and blinked uncertainly, before leaving the room.

Gwaine found some candles in a box in the kitchens, taking several for his room. He also took a piece of chicken, and a few carrots which seemed to be going spare, winking at the cook. She gave him a large apple, which he accepted gratefully, smiling at her as he bit into it. 

There was a rough sheet on the mattress in his room, and Gwaine found a large blanket in the wardrobe. It was still light outside, and there was a small window brightening his room. As Percival had warned, it was a little draughty, but tolerable if the curtains were closed. He blew out his candle, pulling up the blankets and falling straight to sleep. 

He woke up to the sound of a knock on his door, and looked around. It was his first time in a while waking up inside, and it shocked him. “Sorry, coming!” He pulled on a shirt, running to the door. “Hello.”   
“Sorry if I woke you.” It was Percival, staring at him in an unreadable way.   
“No, I overslept. It won't happen again.”   
“Right. Do you have a horse?”  
“No?”   
“Right. Would you run down to the stables and get them to tack you one up for the hunt?” Gwaine nodded, running a comb through his hair. “And grab us both breakfast while you're down there.”  
“Of course. Sorry again.” 

Percival lent Gwaine a riding cape, and Gwaine helped his master dress for the hunt. “Did you sleep well?”   
“I slept very well. Did you?”  
“Eh. Got back a bit late from dinner. Bit tired. Still, looking forward to the hunt.” Percival tightened the straps on his riding boots, standing up. “Are you ready?” 

“You've got an excellent seat there,” Arthur afforded to Gwaine, riding behind him. “Do you ride?”   
“When I can afford to keep a horse,” Gwaine replied. “Which is rarely.”   
“Your father must have been an excellent horseman then. Or, your mother, even,” Leon said. Leon was another of Arthur's knights, who seemed to like Gwaine enough.   
“Perhaps.” Gwaine nodded, earning him a strange look from Percival.   
“You know Gwaine, I think I recognise you,” Arthur said, scrutinising his face with curiosity.  
“I doubt that,” Gwaine responded, a little too quickly. “I mean, a lot of people look like me.”  
“Ah. He a good servant Percy?” Arthur looked over at Percival, who seemed quiet.  
“I wouldn't say that,” Percival joked, Gwaine laughing.   
“That's fair.” 

They caught a deer, which Gwaine slung over the front of his horse, several pheasants strung up on his back. “Are we feasting tonight?” Leon asked, jumping down groom his horse and leaving it in the hands of one of the stable boys.   
“Naturally. Gwaine, butcher that deer would you, and take him to the kitchens,” Arthur barked.   
“Yes sire,” Gwaine said, lifting the animal over his shoulders with ease.  
“I'd like the antlers, too,” Arthur told him. “Oh, and send that hide to the tanner, I've promised Merlin new shoes.”   
“Where should I go?” Gwaine asked, watching the King go up into the palace.   
“There's a room in the kitchens. And careful, I don't want blood in my castle.” Arthur nodded smartly, talking in Percival's ear as he went inside. 

Gwaine began the grizzly task of butchering the deer. He'd already scraped out it's inside in the woods, and rinsed it in a river while the others were eating. He carefully removed the skin, mostly in one piece, and set it in a large trough of water to soak. He was removing the legs when one of the kitchen boys strolled in, grinning mischievously. “Hello.”  
“Hey.” Gwaine nodded at him, snapping through the bone.   
“That's a deer.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“Did you catch it?”   
“No. The King caught it.”  
“Can I have some of it?” The boy reached out to take a chunk of the leg meat that Gwaine had cut, and Gwaine flicked the boy's hand away, nicking his hand with the knife. “Ow.”  
“It's hardly bleeding. And no, you can't have some.”  
“What if I get that to the tanner for you?” The boy asked, gesturing to the skin.   
“No thanks. It's on my way.”   
“Fine. You know, you don't get any of the good meat anyway,” the boy pointed out, knowledgeably.   
“I wouldn't expect to,” Gwaine said. “Now shoo. I'm sure you have work to do.” The boy scampered away at the sight of Gwaine's sharp knife, Gwaine getting back to work. 

Gwaine took the meat through to the kitchens, and the skin to the tanner's hut by the stables, before heading to Percival's rooms. “Ah. Could you run this over to Arthur for me?” Percival handed Gwaine two gold coins. “I lost a bet,” he explained.   
“Of course.” Gwaine bounced out of the room. He'd rinsed the blood from his hand, but still smelt slightly of raw meat. He pushed open the door to Merlin and Arthur's chambers, finding Arthur laid naked on the bed, hands tied to the bedframe with thick rope, a gag in his mouth, Merlin sat on him. “Sorry.”   
“No, come in,” Merlin instructed. He removed the gag from Arthur's mouth, laughing.  
“Is that from Percival?” Gwaine nodded, putting the money down on the table. “Can you serve us tonight?”  
“Happy to,” Gwaine managed, swallowing.   
“Percy's chambers will do fine,” Arthur told him, stroking Merlin's hip idly. Gwaine nodded, glancing carelessly at Merlin's back. “Alright?”  
Gwaine nodded, backing out of the door. 

He must have looked a little shocked when he walked back into Percival's chambers, and Percival laughed heartily. “Catch them at it?” Gwaine nodded, eyes wide. “What, you've never seen a man naked before?”   
“Uh, well yes, but not-"   
“Yeah. They wouldn't have stopped even if you'd knocked, so get used to it.” Gwaine nodded, lighting candles around the room. “Are we eating in here?”  
“Yes.”  
“I should've warned you about Merlin and Arthur, really. Sorry.”   
“No, no. Don't worry.” Gwaine blew out the splint he was using, throwing it into the fireplace. “Should I light a fire?”  
Percival shook his head. “No, it's quite warm. I'll get changed, if you fetch up plates and things.”   
“Right away.” 

The first to arrive was a knight called Elyan, who had been on patrol that morning. “Evening Percy.” Gwaine pulled out a chair for him to sit in, filling his cup with rich red wine.   
“Evening.” Percival pulled on a red leather jacket, sitting down next to Elyan. “How's your day been?”   
“It was alright. Lance is good conversation, but it was uneventful, to say the least.” Elyan shrugged. “Yours?”  
“Uh, we went hunting. Me, Leo and Arthur. And Gwaine here,” Percival said, gesturing to his servant.   
“Nice to meet you Gwaine.”  
Lance walked in, sitting himself down. “Evening gentlemen.”   
“Evening,” the others chimed, Gwaine stepping forward to fill Lance's cup.   
“Thank you. Ah, you must be Gwaine.”  
“Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Once everyone had arrived, and begun suitable conversation, Gwaine nipped down to the kitchen to fetch the food. He returned, hearing hearty laughter coming from inside, and pushed the door open with his hip. “That smells amazing,” someone remarked, Gwaine setting down the huge tray. There was a large piece of venison in the middle, surrounded by glazed carrots, and onions, and a huge jug of meat gravy. Gwaine picked up a large knife, slicing the meat expertly. He turned to Arthur, smiling.  
“First pick for the King?”   
“Ah, I'll have some loin. He was a fine animal, wasn't he?” Gwaine picked up the meat, putting it onto Arthur's plate, along with a large helping of carrots and gravy.   
“Truly magnificent,” Leon confirmed. “Did you get the antlers?”  
“Yes. I'll wash and mount them tomorrow.” Gwaine turned his attention to Merlin, who pointed out which parts of the animal he wanted.   
“Very good.” Arthur nodded. “You're a hard worker Gwaine.”  
“Thank you.” Arthur spent an uncomfortable amount of time after this staring at Gwaine, as if he recognised him, and squinting.   
“Gwaine, have you eaten?” Merlin asked, nodding at the empty chair.   
“I'll eat later. With the other servants,” Gwaine protested, backing away.   
“Oh but please,” Arthur coaxed. “We want to hear all about you.”   
“I don't feel comfortable with that.”  
“Gwaine,” Arthur pressed, but Merlin touched his shoulder lightly.   
“Stop, Arthur.” Arthur closed his mouth. Gwaine noticed the rings on Arthur's hands as he put them on the table- a family crest, and a wedding ring, and another silver band that all the knights seemed to wear. He also, watching as Arthur ate, noticed a large bruise on his collar. He looked at his own master, who seemed vacant, or possibly deep in thought, and watched him take a long drink from his goblet. 

They all ventured down to the training ground the next morning, even Merlin. Merlin sat up in the stands, watching the knights, and Arthur, dance around with swords. “Percival, you're really not with it today,” Arthur shouted, backing away from Percival before he injured him. “I'm not sure you could beat Merlin in a fight. What's got into you?”   
“Sorry sire,” Percival mumbled. “I'm a bit tired.”  
“Well get some rest tonight. Gods,” Arthur cursed, throwing his sword into the soft mud, where it stuck. “Pair off. Elyan, you with Lance. Leon, you see if you can get a proper fight out of Percival.” Arthur handed Gwaine a sword. “Gwaine, you're with me.”   
“I'm not armoured,” Gwaine told him, taking the sword.   
“Don't worry. Training swords are blunt.”  
“Oh, good.” Gwaine prepared himself, Arthur swinging the sword at his head. Gwaine ducked instinctively, deflecting Arthur's next blow with his own sword. Arthur lunged forward, going for Gwaine's stomach, but Gwaine hit the sword with his elbow, forcing his blade into Arthur's side, Arthur yelping with shock and darting aside. “Do you want me to stop?” Gwaine asked. Arthur kept fighting, despite Gwaine forcing him down the field.   
“Have we fought before?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, reaching forward and trying to force Gwaine downwards.   
“We haven't met before. Ever,” Gwaine insisted, through gritted teeth, Arthur slipping on the ground and falling down.   
“Your face is unusually familiar,” Arthur said, letting Gwaine grab him in a headlock as he scrambled to his feet.   
“Maybe you recognize me as the first man to ever beat you in a fight?” Gwaine tapped Arthur's breastplate with his sword, kissing Arthur on the cheek.   
“You're getting sloppy Arthur,” Merlin called out.   
“I blame you,” Arthur shouted back, grinning. “And my old age.”  
“You're only thirty six,” Merlin reminded him, jumping over the fence onto the field.   
“Well I'm certainly showing it. That was excellent work Gwaine. Where did you train?”  
“I've had to fight for my life more than once, princess. You learn a thing or two.”   
Arthur stopped Gwaine walking with a firm hand on his wrist. “Where did you study?”  
“King Carson's court, if you must know,” Gwaine said, crossly.   
“Carson?” Leon looked over, him and Percival resting on the bench.   
“Yes. That alright?” Gwaine stormed away, Percival watching after him. “Good day.” 

“You like him, huh Percy?” Leon laughed, elbowing Percival in the ribs.   
“Do you?” Elyan drew out of his fight, walking over. Lance joined him, grinning. “Do you like Gwaine?”   
Percival desperately shook his head, Arthur jumping down from where Merlin was sat to come and get them back to their training. “Chop chop. Back at it.” He clapped his hands sharply.   
“One minute sire.” Arthur joined the group, gesturing for Merlin to come over.   
“What is it?” Arthur asked, irritated.   
“Gwaine,” Leon told him, waggling his eyebrows. “Seems our Percival has a bit of a crush.” Percival blushed down to his toes, looking away.   
“That what's been distracting you?” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You three fight. I'll talk with Percy.” 

“So you like him?” Merlin asked, running over.  
Percival nodded, looking at his knees. “He's just so pretty, and charming, and-"  
“Nothing will happen unless you make a move,” Merlin told him. Percival shook his head shyly, blushing. Arthur punched him on the arm.  
“Man up. But he's got a right tongue on him, that Gwaine.” Arthur shook his head.   
“You don't like him?”   
Arthur shrugged. “There's something about him. But you should go for it.” Merlin nodded supportively, rubbing Percival's shoulder. “Now, get back to training. And I want a word with Gwaine later, send him to my chambers after training.”   
“Sure.”  
“Now. Pair off with Lance, and practice your defence, it needs work.” 

Gwaine was polishing Percival's armour when the knight walked back into his room, whistling. “The King wants to talk to you,” Percival told him.   
“Of course he does,” Gwaine moaned, groaning. “I'll just finish up here. You're on patrol tomorrow?”  
“That's right.”   
“Alright. Lovely.” 

Gwaine whistled as he wandered to the King's chambers, knocking this time before he went in. “Is that Gwaine?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come in,” Arthur called, Gwaine pushing the door open. “I wanted to talk about your conduct today.” Merlin was sat on the bed, eating fresh fruit and casually reading.   
“Yes. I'm very sorry, sire, and it won't happen again. Done?” Arthur studied him. “Can I go?”  
“You said you trained in Carson's court,” Arthur repeated, frowning.   
“Yes.”  
“I know Carson only trained noblemen,” Arthur recalled.   
“I was an entertainer,” Gwaine told him. “Fighting, I mean.”   
“Ah. That explains why you can beat the King of Camelot then.” Arthur looked him up and down.   
“Like you said. You're getting old. Now, if you please, I'll be on my way.” Arthur nodded, dismissing Gwaine, and Gwaine left the room.

Merlin closed his book, standing up. “What is it Arthur?”   
Arthur shook his head. “That man is not a peasant.”   
“No?”   
“He holds himself like a noble. Looks like one too, and rides like it.” Merlin put his hands on Arthur's waist, smiling. “Did you notice?”   
“Perhaps.” Merlin kissed Arthur's neck, unlacing Arthur's shirt. “Don't go interfering.”   
“I don't want him lying to me.”  
“He doesn't matter,” Merlin said, hushing Arthur and taking out a pair of gold handcuffs from the drawer, turning Arthur around. “Does he?”  
Arthur turned to kiss Merlin, shaking his head. Merlin locked the cuffs with a key on his neck, untying Arthur's breeches and letting them slip over his hips. Merlin kissed Arthur gently on the neck, running his hands over the King's body. “I've seen him before.”   
“Shh.” Merlin picked up a leather strap from the bedside table. “Focus.”  
“Sorry.” Merlin planted a hit on Arthur's back, causing him to jolt. “But-"  
“Forget him. I'm sure you've just seen him around at some point.” Arthur nodded, sighing. “Now. Empty your mind.” Merlin ran his fingers tenderly across the light red mark he had left on Arthur's back, smiling. “Are you ready?” 

The next fortnight passed uneventfully- Percival gradually becoming more in love with Gwaine, and Gwaine falling into the rhythm of his duties. Gwaine tried to avoid the King as far as possible, but it was impossible to avoid him entirely. Arthur, encouraged by Merlin, gave up on trying to remember where he had seen Gwaine before. 

“Gwaine, can I talk to you?” Gwaine was scrubbing boots by the fire when Percival walked in one evening, approaching him tentatively.   
“Of course.” Gwaine stood up, smiling softly as he watched Percival's eyes.   
“Well, you can say no, but would you come on a ride with me tomorrow?”   
“A ride?” Gwaine raised an eyebrow. Percival nodded, biting his lip. “Are you asking me out?”   
“I suppose I am,” Percival mumbled, looking sheepishly at his feet. “Will you come?”   
Gwaine touched Percival's chin, pushing it upwards. “Of course I will.”  
“Really?”   
“Yes, of course.” Percival grinned, kissing Gwaine on the cheek. “Gosh.”  
“Sorry. Um, well, goodnight.”  
Gwaine nodded, watching Percival pad over to his bed. “Goodnight.” 

Gwaine and Percival rode through the woods, Gwaine cracking jokes and smiling. Percival watched him wordlessly, astounded by his beauty and grace. “Race you?” Gwaine bent down, getting as tight to his horse as he could. Percival followed suit, smiling. “And... go.” They bolted through the trees, sticking to the track and emerging in a wheat field, continuing to run.

They stopped, both breathless, when they reached a river. Gwaine jumped down, letting his horse drink from the river, trying him to a tree and taking a food package out of the saddle bag. Percival tied up his own horse, smiling. They sat on the bank of the river, Gwaine taking off his shoes and socks and letting his feet hang in the water. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying the birdsong, and being together, with nobody else around. Without warning, Gwaine turned, pressing his lips onto Percival's, Percival kissing him back, rather clumsily, Gwaine keeping perfect pace, letting Percival touch his hair. 

They rode back to Camelot, both throwing each other looks of tenderness the whole way, Gwaine biting his lip. They arrived back at the castle, running inside and racing each other up the stairs to Percival's chambers, suddenly all notion of being sensible out of the window. It was all lips, and hands feeling bodies over clothes, and then nakedness, pressing against each other, Gwaine grabbing a piece of ribbon to tie his hair back as they fell into bed, Percival wriggling carelessly, trying to get friction between their bodies. Gwaine laughed, putting his thighs on either side of Percival's, feeling the strength in his arms, kissing him roughly. Percival pulled Gwaine in, revelling in the feel of their bodies pressed together, skin touching skin. 

“Do you have any, uh, any-" Gwaine asked, grinding against Percival, Percival planting sloppy kisses over his chest.   
“In that drawer,” Percival said, whimpering as Gwaine rolled him onto his front. Gwaine took the bottle of oil from the drawer, tipping some onto his hands and beginning to stoke his own cock, Percival with his head turned to the side, face buried in the mattress.   
“Where did you get this?”   
“Merlin,” Percival managed, biting his tongue as Gwaine climbed on top of him, slowly pressing into him, hands on Percival's waist.   
“So Merlin knows then?” Percival had apparently lost all control of his tongue as this point, crying out as Gwaine pulled out, pressing back into him, fast, and smooth.

Afterwards, they lay panting for a while, sweaty and hot. Gwaine had his legs hooked over Percival's, utterly relaxed, and exhausted. “Love you,” Percival muttered, reaching for a cup of water on his bedside table.   
“Love you too.” Gwaine kissed Percival's, back, taking the cup and drinking some. “You have very nice legs.”   
“Thanks,” Percival said, laughing. “You do too.” 

The next few weeks passed in blur: there were a lot of parties, and hunting, and Gwaine slowly got dragged into things. He was dancing, and eating at the King's table, and barely felt like a servant at all. He slept in Percival's bed, with its soft pillows and feather mattress. He even attended training sessions, working directly with the King. 

After one such session, Arthur took him to one side. “Gwaine, I would very much like to make you one of my knights.”   
Gwaine bowed his head, chuckling. “I'm not a nobleman.”   
“That doesn't matter to me. Will you accept?”   
“Very well. Yes, I will accept.” Gwaine nodded, Arthur clapping him on the arm. “Thank you.” 

Life as a knight of Camelot was very pleasant, Gwaine discovered. He still stayed in Percival's chambers, but they hired a new servant to work under both of them. The food, now that he didn't just get last pickings, was excellent, and his duties light. His relationship with Percival was very good as well, the two of them enjoying long rides together, and having sex at every opportunity, as if they were young men. 

Months of bliss passed, almost a whole year. Until one day, when Percival and Gwaine were on patrol, completely unaware of what was coming, everything shifted. 

“Sire, I have a message for you.” A young boy ran out into the training field, where the knights, minus Gwaine and Percival, were enjoying their lunch in the sun. Arthur nodded, taking the envelope from the boy's trembling hands.   
“Who's it from?”   
“Carson, my lord.” Arthur nodded, opening the paper.   
“Are you one of his men?”   
“Yes, sire.” The boy nodded.   
“You've come a long way then,” Leon commented, refilling his goblet.   
“Indeed.” Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder, reading the letter.   
“He is on his way?” Merlin looked up in shock.   
“Yes, my lord. But this is not an act of war.” The messenger said, bowing his head.   
“I have no dispute with Carson. But Camelot cannot accommodate, nor would I risk, more than two dozen men.”   
“He suspected as much.”   
“Right. How far are they?”  
“Sixty leagues or so when I left them. I imagine they'll be here by Friday evening.”   
“Of course. I'll arrange a feast, and accommodation. Are you returning to him?”   
“Yes sire.”  
“Run along then.” Arthur nodded, the boy scampering away back into the palace. 

Gwaine and Percival were in their chambers when Merlin came in, smiling. “What are you looking so happy about?”   
“We have guests coming on Friday. Most esteemed guests.”   
“Oh? Who?” Gwaine looked up.   
“King Carson,” Merlin told them.   
“What? Why?” Gwaine tensed his shoulders, eyes suddenly wide.  
Merlin shrugged, picking up a book and examining it. “Arthur hopes it is to form a friendship, as well as our alliance.”   
“It's a long way to come,” Percival commented.   
“There's talk of war with Denmark,” Merlin reminded him. “The bigger his army, the better.”   
“I see.”  
“Yes. Well, Arthur has asked that we all dress smartly. Carson is a strong King, we need to make a good impression.”  
“Well, naturally.”  
“Lovely. There's boar tonight, in our chambers,” Merlin told them, turning to leave. “See you soon.” 

“Is something the matter love?” Percival sat behind Gwaine, hugging him from behind.   
“Not at all,” Gwaine said, quickly.   
“You seem on edge.”  
“No, no. You know, I'm not hungry. You can go to dinner.”   
“Gwaine, not hungry? Well now I am suspicious.” Percival kissed him on the neck, winking before he left. 

Gwaine was brushing his hair when Merlin walked in, frowning. “Gwaine.”  
“Merlin.” Gwaine put down the brush. “Is something wrong?”   
“The others are all at the tavern. But You weren't at dinner.”  
“No. I wasn't hungry.”   
“What's wrong, Gwaine?”  
“Nothing's wrong.” Merlin sat down on the bed, looking at Gwaine. “I'm just tired.”  
“When I brought up King Carson, you looked panicked. Why?”   
“Did I? I didn't mean to.”  
“I know you've met him before. Are we putting the Kingdom in danger?”   
“No, no.” Gwaine began to braid his hair, shaking his head.   
“Well then. Are we putting you in danger?”   
“It would be better for all of us if I wasn't here, during his visit.”   
“Can you tell me why?” Gwaine shook his head. “Gwaine.”   
“I have my reasons, Merlin. Please. I'll go on a hunting trip, or something. And don't tell Arthur,” Gwaine implored, biting his lip.   
“Arthur has his own suspicions. He always has. Just tell us the truth.”  
“If you needed to know, I would tell you.” Merlin tipped his head to the side, frowning. “Nobody is in any danger.”   
“Fine. But Arthur will ask questions if you try to leave. He wants us all to be there.” Merlin shook his head, leaving the room. 

The next day was spent preparing for the arrival of King Carson, so the knights had a day off. Merlin and Arthur were caught up in council, Leon and Elyan on patrol. Percival and Gwaine slept in past noon, waking in the afternoon for lunch. Their servant filled a hot bath for Percival, Gwaine making his way through a rather large bowl of grapes. Percival climbed into the bath, Gwaine ogling him like he was a tasty snack. “You know what I could do with?” Percival said, sinking into the water. “And that's a nice massage.”   
“Oh, that sounds lovely. Where's Elle got to?”   
“Elle,” Percival called, their servant running back into the room. “I'd like a massage. And pass the soap would you?” 

“Elyan, Lance, you two ride out to meet them,” Arthur commanded, squeezing Merlin's hand. “You'd better get going.”   
“Of course.”   
“Take some men. A dozen or so.”  
“Yes sire.” They turned to leave the council chambers, Gwaine walking in.   
“Ah, Gwaine.”   
“Sire. I feel quite ill. I won't be joining you today.”   
Arthur stepped closer to Gwaine, shaking his head. “If you weren't one of my knights, Gwaine, I'd have you beaten for cowardice.”  
“Arthur, I-"   
“Shut up. You will get yourself together, and you will be back here in half an hour. Yes?”  
Gwaine closed his eyes. “Please. Don't make me do this.”   
“I know Carson is a powerful man. I'm scared too. But you are a soldier, Gwaine. Get it together.” 

They assembled in the palace courtyard a few hours later, all dressed in their red capes, excepting Merlin. Arthur was wearing his crown, stood with his hands behind his back, chatting with Merlin. Arthur had forced Gwaine to stand at the front of the group, Percival eyeing him with concern. The visitors came riding into the courtyard, long blue capes flowing in the wind. Arthur stood up, gulping. He stepped forward, holding out a hand to King Carson. 

Carson was a rather old man, with long grey hair in a plait down his back, a strong gold crown atop his head. He himself looked frail, but his eyes were wise, and dark. “Carson.”  
“Arthur. It has been many years since we met last.” Carson clapped Arthur on the back.   
“Indeed. I must confess I do not remember it well.”   
Carson nodded, smiling. “You were only a tot.”   
“Quite. Shall we take lunch in private? I fear we have much to discuss.” Carson nodded, letting Arthur lead him inside, Merlin following. The rest of the travellers were taken inside by servants, mingling with the lords and ladies of Camelot. 

Arthur sat down at his table, after helping Carson. “My liege. May I introduce my husband, Merlin.” Merlin sat down, smiling.   
“Husband. Well, how very modern.” Merlin blushed, a horde of servants rushing in with trays of food. “I hope this doesn't mean Camelot is without an heir?”  
“I'll get to that at some point,” Arthur joked, allowing his cup to be filled. “So. What is the intention of your visit?”   
“I am an old man, Pendragon.” Arthur nodded, sipping on his drink. “And these are hard times.”  
“Indeed they are.”   
“My lands are, without bragging, far larger than those of Camelot. But my army is not strong, as it once was.”   
“You would confess that?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.   
“I would. I am not capable of leading an army, should there be an attack.”   
“So what are you suggesting?”   
“I’m suggesting a pact. That you assist me, by leading my men in battle. And I lend you my men, for your battles.”   
“That's a huge offer, my lord,” Merlin said, staring at Carson.   
“I am desperate.”   
“Have you no son, who could do this?”  
Carson shook his head, looking down. “My only son left many years ago. We've been searching, but he's either dead, or very good at hiding.” Carson shook his head, a tear rolling down his face.   
“He ran away?”   
“He did. He feared the responsibility of being King. He did not think himself worthy.”   
“What was his name?” Merlin asked, leaning forward.   
“His name was Gwaine,” Carson said, Arthur dropping his cup to the ground. 

Gwaine was at the top of the east tower, trembling. He had his cape wrapped around himself, sat against the wall. Arthur ran out onto the balcony, panting. “There you are.”   
Gwaine stood up, brushing the dust from his legs. “So you found out.”   
“My gods Gwaine.”   
“I'm sorry.” Gwaine shook his head, a tear escaping from his eye.   
“Gwaine, come inside.” Gwaine nodded, taking a deep breath. “I knew I recognised you.”   
“I know.” Arthur guided him down the stairs, and gentle hand on his back. 

Carson was stood up when Gwaine arrived, tears in his eyes. Gwaine ran in, pulling his father into a hug. He put his head on his father's shoulder, weeping. “Gwaine. My son.” Carson kissed the top of his son's head, holding him close. Arthur took Merlin's hand, pulling him outside.   
“Father.” Gwaine buried his face in his father's neck, closing his eyes. “I'm so sorry.”   
“Where have you been?”   
“I've been trying to hide.”   
“Six years, Gwaine. I've counted the days.” Gwaine nodded. “Why?”   
“I was scared. And I-" His voice cracked, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I was so lost, at Dunragit, and so alone.”  
“Do you blame me for that?” Gwaine looked into his father's eyes, shaking his head. “I should have been there for you. I'm sorry.”  
“I didn't want to be King. Rheged is a big place. And I'm scared.”   
“I thought you were dead,” Carson wept. “But you've found Camelot.”  
“It seems to be the place for the broken.” Gwaine smiled, laughing through the tears. “I've found a family. Friends, like brothers. And the love of my life.”   
“I can't wait to meet her.” Gwaine cleared his throat, looking at the floor. “Him?”   
“Yes,” Gwaine said, with a small voice. 

Percival was lying on the bed, reading, when Gwaine walked in, grinning like an idiot. “Hello.”  
“I've got someone for you to meet.”   
Percival stood up, walking over to Gwaine. “Who?” Gwaine took a long breath, opening the door. Percival bowed down, gasping. “King Carson. I didn't-"  
“Percival. This is my father.” Gwaine pulled Percival to his feet.   
“You're a prince,” Percival stuttered, staring between the King and Gwaine.   
“Yes I am.” Gwaine kissed him on the cheek. “Prince Gwaine of Rheged.”   
“And this is your father,” Percival repeated, nodding.   
“Yes. Yes I am. Gwaine, is this man a knight?”   
“Yes he is father. Sir Percival.” Carson nodded, hugging Percival. Percival, compared to the frail King Carson, was a giant, almost double his height.   
“I'll show you to your rooms father,” Gwaine offered, nodding for Percival to follow him. 

Gwaine was sat on a chair in the council chambers, the other knights stood around him. Arthur was stood directly in front, arms folded across his chest. “Well. Prince Gwaine,” Arthur said. “Whatever shall we do with you?”   
“I'm sorry I lied to all of you, alright? So, so sorry.”   
“You have deceived us. You lied outright. But you pretended to be less than what you were,” Leon said, shaking his head. “We're brothers here. That's the bond. And you've betrayed that.”   
“I know. I'm sorry.” Gwaine bowed his head. “I tried to run away, and I lied to all of you. I don't deserve to be forgiven.” He shook his head. “I'll pack my bags.” Gwaine stood up, Merlin pushing him back into his chair.  
“Look at your hands,” Merlin instructed.   
“What?”   
“Look at your hands. What do you see?” Gwaine pressed his lips together, fiddling with the silver band on his thumb. “That ring means unity. It means forever, and it stands for our brotherhood.” Gwaine took the ring off, holding it out to Merlin.   
“Take it then. If you're getting rid of me, take it.” His hands were shaking, still looking at the ground. “Stop tormenting me and take the damn ring.” Gwaine’s voice was close to shouting at this point.  
“Nobody's taking your ring,” Arthur said. “Put it back on.” Gwaine shook his head. “Put it back on,” Arthur repeated, stepping forwards.   
“I can't,” Gwaine whispered, voice cracking.  
“Gwaine,” Percival said, softly. “Don't you get it?” Percival knelt down, taking Gwaine's ring and slipping it onto his hand.   
“Brothers lie,” Merlin said. “Brothers fight. Look up.” Gwaine obeyed, looking at the people around him. “We all love you. And that ring is for Gwaine. Not for, who you said you were, or who you pretended to be, but for who you are.” Gwaine nodded, wiping his nose. 

Gwaine and Percival were sat on the front steps of the palace, Percival with one strong arm around Gwaine's shoulders. “Does this mean you're leaving?” Percival asked, blinking back tears.   
“I don't know. Percy, I don't know what this means.”   
“But you can stay, you'll find a way to stay.” Percival turned, holding both of Gwaine's hands in his own. “Won't you?”   
“I can't promise you that.”   
“What?”  
“One day, I will need to become King of Rheged, and I will sit on the throne there. I can't stay in Camelot forever.”   
“But you can, you can rule from here.”  
“We're neighbouring Kingdoms. I could stay as close as I could, but living here would be impractical.” Gwaine smiled apologetically. “Do you understand?”   
“I just wish it wasn’t this way,” Percival told him, smiling weakly.   
“I know. And it isn't, yet.”  
“Yet.” Percival shook his head. “You'll leave, and you'll forget me, and us, and-" Gwaine cut him off with a kiss, a short kiss, but one which seemed to go on forever.   
“Never. Never will I forget you.” 

A few days later, Gwaine was sat with his father in Carson's room, the light outside fading as they spoke. “Gwaine, I'm going to die. Soon, very soon, and you need to be ready.”  
“I am ready.”  
“Son, you will need to leave this place.”  
“I know.” Gwaine nodded, pushing his empty plate away. “I don't want to.”  
“I know that. But you must. And you will honour me, and you will do me proud.” Gwaine nodded, sniffing. “And you will.”   
“I'll try my best father.”   
“Very good son.” Carson smiled at his son, nodding. 

King Carson died that night in his sleep, Gwaine called to his chambers early the next morning. He knelt by the bed, gripping his father's hand, tears rolling down his face. For hours. He was undisturbed, in his grief, until noon, when he came out, dried tears streaking his cheeks. Percival pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. “I'm so sorry.” Gwaine nodded, shaking. 

The Lords of Rheged and the knights of Camelot travelled to the border, crossing over with Gwaine in the lead. They laid Carlon's body in a boat, filling the space around him with flowers and straw. Gwaine kissed his forehead before pushing the boat out into the lake, stepping back into Percival's arms. They watched flaming arrows fired at the boat, staring on as it burned up. 

“I'm going back. Now,” Gwaine said, squeezing Percival's hand. “Be good without me.”   
“You'll come back?”   
“Of course I will. I'll get things in order, and I'll be right back to you.”   
“How long will you be?”   
Gwaine shrugged. “You see that hill there?” Gwaine pointed, a hand on Percival's back. “That's where my castle is going to be.”   
“But not yet.”  
“No. But soon. Three months, and I'll be living there. Only a short ride from Camelot.”   
“Promise?” Gwaine nodded, sealing it with a kiss.   
“Promise. You'll see me, Percival.”  
“Until then, King Gwaine.” 

Percival rode back to Camelot, already feeling lonely. Gwaine had been at his side since he arrived in Camelot, and the lack of mindless prattle on the journey home made him feel lost. The others offered comfort, but it wasn't the same. 

The knights all travelled up to Dunragit for Gwaine's coronation, watching their friend be crowned King. He was dressed now in the dark blue of Rheged, his hair longer. He stood up, a proud silver crown on his head, a large gold ring on his hand. He met Percival's eyes, face stern and solid, jaw set hard. 

“Building work is well underway for the castle at Carson,” Gwaine told him, up in Gwaine’s chambers afterwards. “And affairs are all in order here.”   
“Do the people accept you?”  
“They adore me,” Gwaine bragged, grinning. “But it's a big Kingdom. Far bigger than Camelot.”  
“Five times bigger. Arthur showed me on a map.”  
“Gods, really? That's big.” Percival nodded, smiling. “I'll be back. And I need to talk to Arthur, anyway.”  
“Oh shut up for a minute,” Percival demanded. “Shut up about everything. Because we're here, now. And this might be all we get. Stolen moments, every now and then.”  
“It won't. I promise you that.” 

Percival made the long journey up to Gwaine about twice a month, when he could. The thick winter snow meant the building of the new castle was delayed, and also meant that Percival couldn't get to Dunragit for about two months. It was almost summer before Gwaine was able to move to Carson, making it easier for them to see each other.

Gwaine was sat on his throne in council when Percival arrived, breathless. He burst into the throne room, interrupting a rather dull talk about the price of grain, and ran over to Gwaine. “Ah, hello. I was wondering when you would be here.” Gwaine dismissed his council, Percival pulling up a chair and sitting opposite Gwaine.   
“I've missed you,” Percival confessed, kissing Gwaine's hand. “How are you?”   
“I'm great. We moved down here yesterday, and they're still putting a few things in place. But it's very nice.”   
“It's huge. Bigger than Camelot.”   
“Yeah. It's a nice spot.” Gwaine winked, admiring the space. “Swept off my feet though.”   
“We're all missing you.”   
“Why don't you move out here with me?” Gwaine suggested. “I mean, there's plenty of room. And we're close to Camelot.”   
“Perhaps. But I have a loyalty to the King.”   
“But not to me?” Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him, putting his hands on the armrests of his throne and leaning back.   
“You know I didn't mean that.”   
“You can't be loyal to two kingdoms at once, Percival.” Gwaine looked at him, eyes steely.   
“Camelot is my life.”   
“And I'm not?”  
“I misspoke.” Percival looked at his knees, shaking.  
“Percival. We need to be sensible.”   
“What are you saying?”   
“We have options. Either you swear allegiance to me, and live here, or we break it off, and you return to Camelot.”   
“But you and Arthur aren't enemies.”  
“No. We are friends. But you can only live in one place. You need to pick.”   
“No, I don't.”  
“I say you do.”   
“I can't.”   
Gwaine stared at him, fire in his eyes. “You're saying you wouldn't pick me?” Percival looked away. “You wouldn't drop everything for me?”   
“Clearly, you wouldn't either,” Percival shouted, his hands tensing into fists.   
“I have no choice in this Percival.” Gwaine slammed his hands down. “Please leave.”  
“Gwaine, you know I-" Gwaine handed him an envelope. “What?”  
“Take that to your King.” Gwaine turned away, leaving the room. “Goodbye.”

Percival walked into the King's chambers, holding the letter. Arthur was massaging Merlin's back, both of them shirtless, Percival approaching them with tears in his eyes. “How was he?” Merlin asked, sitting into Arthur's lap.   
“We're finished.”   
Arthur took the paper. “What happened?”   
“I had to pick a King.” Percival say down, Merlin pulling him into a hug.   
“And you chose me?”   
“I chose Camelot.” Arthur nodded, breaking the seal. “I've ruined everything.”  
“We'll sort this out, Percy,” Merlin said, Arthur muttering under his breath as he read. “What does it say?”   
“I'm going to Carson.” Arthur stood up, pulling on a shirt and grabbing is riding cape. “I'll be back by nightfall.” 

Gwaine was waiting for Arthur to arrive, sat in a large, bright room with a table and two chairs. “Good afternoon.”  
“Afternoon. You came quickly.” Gwaine looked up at him, staring him in the eye.  
“You said to,” Arthur said, sitting down. “What do you want?”   
“I need your support.” Arthur shook his head. “I am not a strong King. Rheged is too big for me to control.”   
“Gwaine, Gwaine. I'm not your King anymore.”  
“I know. I'd like to make a proposition.” Gwaine sat forward, lowering his voice.  
“Go on.”   
“A contract. To defend one another, to work together for a united Britain.” Gwaine smiled hopefully.  
“That's bold.”  
“I think it's the right decision.”  
“I see. Well, I'm not going to rush into anything. I'll return in about a fortnight with Merlin, after discussing with my advisors.” Gwaine nodded, shaking Arthur's hand. 

Percival and Merlin were eating when Arthur returned, joining them at the table. “What happened?” Arthur nodded at their servant to leave the room, taking a drink. “Arthur?”  
“He wants a defence contract. A stronger alliance.” Arthur sliced a piece of chicken for himself, putting it onto his plate.   
“Really?” Arthur nodded, swallowing. “Well what do you think?”  
“I think it would be a sensible decision, if we did it properly. But it isn't something to rush into.”   
“So?”  
“We're going back next month.” Arthur turned to Percival. “He misses you.”   
“He did,” Percival muttered, refilling his goblet.   
“He needs you there with him. He doesn't realise it, but he was stronger with you.”   
“He's changed,” Percival said. “He's different now.”  
“He's lost. He's alone, with no support. And he needs you.”   
“But he doesn't want me.”   
Arthur took a deep breath, putting his hands on Percival's. “He's trying to be a strong King. And he thinks that means standing alone.”   
“I'll give it time,” Percival told him. “And we will see.” 

Arthur was lying on the bed, watching Merlin wash himself in the bath. “Are you alright?”   
Merlin nodded. “I'm fine. Just thinking.”   
“What are you thinking about?”   
“How lucky we are. About what you said, that a strong king doesn't have to stand alone.”   
Arthur smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You're my support. You always have been, even before.”   
“I know. But I love us. I love what we have.”   
“Yeah. It's good.” Merlin climbed out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, sitting down on the bed. “Love you.”   
“You too.” Merlin lay down, letting Arthur play with his damp hair, smiling.   
“Pretty little thing,” Arthur crooned. “Why are you so handsome, huh?” Merlin purred softly, snuggling up to Arthur. “I'd do anything for you, you know that?”   
“I know.”   
“Anything to keep you safe, and warm, and happy. Whatever happens you'll be safe. I guarantee you that.”   
“I didn't doubt it.” 

They rode out to Carson, their servant George trailing behind with an elderly vicar to act as a scribe. The rode into the courtyard, Merlin admiring the grandeur of the castle. Gwaine was stood on the steps, waiting for them. They walked towards him, Arthur slapping him on the back. “Greetings,” Gwaine said, smiling. “Please, come inside.” 

That day was spent in the private council rooms at Carson, discussing the alliance. They took a break for lunch, Merlin and Arthur enjoying a walk around the newly planted palace gardens. The talking wasn't exactly dull, but Gwaine was a rather inexperienced negotiator. Still, Merlin and Arthur were patient, listening to Gwaine try to explain what he wanted. 

They finished writing the contracts the next day. They both signed. “I'll write an address,” Arthur said. “To be sent to the people of Camelot and Rheged.”  
“Very good.”  
“I expect you at Camelot every month for council.”  
“I will try.” Gwaine nodded, Arthur slapping his horse.   
“Goodbye.” 

Gwaine rode to Camelot a few days later, rushing to meet Percival. He pushed open the doors of Percival's chambers, babbling apologetically about how he hasn't managed to get there, and being busy and-  
There was another man in Percival's bed. 

Gwaine opened his mouth, making a breathless sort of noise, and slammed the door, running down the corridor to Arthur and Merlin's room. He threw open the door, finding Arthur on his knees with Merlin's cock in his mouth. Gwaine squawked, running out of the room and down to Lance's room. Lance was lying in bed, Elyan by his side, a woman teasing both of them with kisses and soft hands. “My god, is anyone not having sex in this castle?”   
“Did you want to join in?” Lance looked up at him. “I'm sure there's room.”   
“No, I do not want to join in,” Gwaine said, indignant. “It's not even noon.”   
“Would you join in if it weren't? We're having an excellent time.” Gwaine closed the door, running to Leon's rooms. 

Gwaine collapsed on Leon's bed. “Leo,” he groaned, Leon sitting next to him. “Who was that, that I saw with Percival?”   
“How am I meant to know?” Gwaine sat up, staring at the ceiling. “He's been making his way through half the men in the castle.”   
“But-" Gwaine closed his eyes.   
“You did break up with him Gwaine. What did you expect?” Gwaine sat silent, not able to admit that he had expected Percival to welcome him back with open arms. That he'd expected Percival to be waiting for him. “You broke his heart Gwaine.”   
“I know. And, and I was wrong, and I want to fix it.” Gwaine took a deep breath.   
Leon clapped him on the back. “Cheer up mate. You're a king now. You've got an entire kingdom to chose from.”   
“You are no help,” Gwaine told him, frustrated. Leon blinked, shrugging. Gwaine huffed, running back to the King's chambers. 

He sat down on the bed, ignoring the naked bodies of the King and his consort, trying to block out Arthur's plaintive whines. “I just thought we had something special,” Gwaine said, ignoring Merlin tying Arthur to one of the bedposts.  
“Well you did,” Merlin said, walking over to the wardrobe. “But you convinced him you didn't need him. What do you fancy baby?” Merlin took out a paddle, Arthur whimpering in anticipation.   
“But I do need him. I know that now.”   
“So show him that,” Merlin said, as it were simple. Gwaine shook his head, walking over to the table and pouring himself a cup of brandy. “Pretty boy,” Merlin cooed, stepping towards Arthur.   
“But he's been getting off with other men,” Gwaine said, sitting back on the bed.   
“Well that's how some people deal with a break up,” Merlin pointed out, grabbing Arthur's hips. “Isn't it Arthur?” Arthur just whined, Merlin slapping him on the chest. “Speak clearly.”  
“Yes it is,” he managed.   
“Good boy. Gwaine, you haven't tried to make things better. It's been, what, a month?”  
“I know, but I've been busy, and-” Gwaine sighed, shaking his head. “You're right.”  
“You love him?” Merlin was somehow managing to maintain a conversation while spanking Arthur carelessly, keeping eye contact with Gwaine.   
“I do.”   
“We aren't making you uncomfortable are we?” Merlin stopped, looking at Gwaine with his head tipped to the side.   
“Oh, no, it's fine. I'm quite enjoying it.”   
“Me too,” Arthur said, breathing heavily.   
“Shut up you. So, you love him. But you let him go?”  
“I can't rely on another man and be a good king.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, Gwaine huffing. “Well I don't want to have to.”   
“We all need someone, Gwaine. It's only human,” Arthur said, wriggling free of the ropes which held him. “Every great King has a strong Queen at his side. Or, in our case, another King. You don't have to be alone.”   
Merlin put a hand on Gwaine's back. “Go and find him. You're allowed to be happy.”   
“It's not just that,” Gwaine said, closing his eyes. “He picked you as his King, Arthur. Not me.”   
Arthur shook his head, pulling a blanket around himself. “I asked him about that. He told me he chose Camelot. Sir Percival has devoted his life to this kingdom. Rheged is a strange new world to all of us.”  
“Still-"  
“It was never Arthur over you. It was Camelot over Rheged.”   
“That's the same thing,” Gwaine protested, Merlin shaking his head.   
“He still loves you Gwaine. You're both lost without each other.” Merlin rubbed Gwaine's back. “So are you going to go for it?” 

Gwaine marched into Percival's rooms, grabbing Percival by the shoulders and kissing him firmly on the lips. “Gwaine,” Percival gasped, kissing him back. “What?”   
“Two Kings engaging in rather kinky sex told me to come and get you. So here I am. And I want you back.” Gwaine looked utterly helpless, small, and lost, and Percival couldn't bear it. He scooped Gwaine up in his arms, kissing him passionately. Gwaine looked over his shoulder, finding a rather confused man in Percival's bed.   
“Ah. About that, I-"  
Gwaine stopped him with a kiss, the man pulling on a shirt and pair of breeches, scampering out of the room. “It's fine. I get it.”   
“I didn't think you'd want me back,” Percival whispered, placing Gwaine down on the bed.   
“I made a mistake. A big mistake, and I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Percival nodded, wrapping his arms around Gwaine. 

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival rode up to the castle at Carson later that afternoon, enjoying a large evening meal out on the hill. “I'd like to make a toast,” Merlin said, filling his cup with wine. “To love.” They all raised their cups smiling. “And to friendship.” 

Gwaine and Percival were lying in their bed, candles dimly illuminating their faces. “I'm going to move here,” Percival said, nodding assertively.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah. The alliance means I'll still be protecting Camelot, if they need me. But I don't want to lose you again.” Gwaine beamed, putting a hand on Percival's face. “My King.”  
“Thank you. For, finding me.” Gwaine kissed Percival softly on the neck.   
“You are so beautiful,” Percival breathed, a hand on his boyfriend's thigh.   
“We can get your things tomorrow,” Gwaine babbled. “And, and if you need anything, I'll get it for you. Oh, and-"  
“Shut up Gwaine,” Percival said. “Just be.” Gwaine nodded, melting into Percival's lips. 

Epilogue

It was almost another year before Gwaine decided to take Percival as his King. He rowed them out to the middle of the lake, taking out a thick silver band from his pocket. “Percival, will you-" Gwaine choked up, coughing. “Will you be my husband?” Percival nodded, hugging him tight. Gwaine laughed, slipping the ring onto Percival's hand, breathless. 

They married in front of the entire assembly of Rheged and of Camelot, Percival sitting on the throne beside Gwaine for the first time. Gwaine's face ached from smiling so much, and he looked over at his King, eyes full of love. He found Merlin in the crowd, nodding as if to say thank you. Merlin nodded back, applauding. Gwaine reached across to take Percival's hand, chest fluttering. Percival smiled back at him, a feeling of the purest joy sweeping over him.


End file.
